Can our friendship last this time?
by LaurathegLeek
Summary: Kurt's leaving not just McKinley but Mercedes too. Is this the last straw? A Kurcedes fanfiction with some Furt too, cos remember they are 'brothers from another mother'
1. Lockers and photo memories

**[Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, not me]**

"_I'm sorry" _that's all he said.

The sound of silence was deafening since her best friend had walked out of the choir room without even looking back.

Mercedes looked at the rest of the glee club and then she caught Finn's eye and saw that he, like her, was trying not to show any emotion; she walked over to him and tried to comfort him, and secretly herself too, he looked up at her and simply said

"I promised him..."

"Didn't we all?" she sighed back.

Rachel then stood up at the front and said something about picking good songs to beat the Warblers with but instead of listening Finn grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her from the room.

"Finn? What are you doing?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Kurt won't have emptied his locker yet; which gives us enough time to talk to him. I know he's hiding something major here; I don't have to be blood related to work that out..." he replied.

Mercedes sighed and looked floor "He's my best friend and he never even came to me about it, why?"

Finn simply shrugged "He'll have his reasons"

Mercedes simply glared at him "Not good enough, white boy."

Finn hung his head and continued to walk down the hall hands in his pockets.

Mercedes then let out a high pitched squeal as she saw Kurt emptying his locker into his bag and then picking up his text books to return them to teachers. She ran over to him and was about to tap him on the shoulder when her eyes fell onto the photograph he was holding in his hands.

So with that she walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder and rested her hand on it "What you got there then, Kurty?" she enquired, even though she already knew

the answer.

He turned his head to take in her in and sighed "The photograph of us two outside the theatre that Friday we went to see the 'Sing-a-long Sound of Music', remember?" he absent-mindedly wiped away a tear from his cheek and then stuck the photograph back into the album and finally faced Mercedes fully and put his arms out for a hug, which gratefully she gave him.

He mumbled into her shoulder "I'm going to miss you the most, just remember that OK?" he then broke away from her with tear tracks still visible on his face.

She gave him a watery smile and was about to open her mouth to rebuttal him when Finn stepped in and taking his hands out of his pockets picked up some of the heavier looking bags and turned to leave to take them outside to Kurt's car when he stopped him

"Where do you think you're going with those?"

Finn turned back around and looked a little confused

"I was going to take them outside to your car so that you wouldn't have to keep coming back to pick them up one-by-one..."

Kurt gave him a warm smile

"Thank you, that would be most helpful"

He then turned back to Mercedes and smiled at her

"What are you doing after rehearsal?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him

"Why? I thought you'd be straight on IM to tell your new best friend about transferring to his posh school" she huffed slightly, still hurt by the whole thing.

Kurt hung his head

"No, no I won't. I was thinking, OK hoping, you'd want to come round to ours for dinner tonight... As a celebration type thing"

She took one look at him, with wide eyes filled with tears, and turning on her heel walked back to the choir room muttering profanities under her breath.

Kurt was left standing there willing himself not to cry and when Finn walked back into the hallway a few minutes he said, to the floor mainly, "take me home, please"

Finn obliged and didn't ask any questions as he opened the passenger side of the car for Kurt nor on the drive home.

Mercedes however, was being comforted by the rest of the shocked glee club members

"I'm going to win my boy back."

And in from that one sentence everybody knew she was a girl on a mission.

**A/N: **Please do read and review, I'd love to know what you all think.


	2. iPods and texts

**A/N: **I'm going to attempt to get inside the three main, of this fic anyway, characters heads and their feelings of the events that took place in chapter one. Reviews are most welcome, because they really help me out :D

* * *

><p><strong>[Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, not me. If it did then it wouldn't be the biggest hit show that it already is!]<strong>

**(Mercedes' house, after glee practice)**

She dropped her bag in the front hallway and then walked over to the bottom step, sat down, and removed her shoes. She heard movement coming from the kitchen so she shuffled in that direction and poked her head around the door to find her mum humming slightly whilst getting a freshly baked cake out of the oven; upon catching her daughter's body language and how she was lingering in the doorway Mrs Jones put the cake onto the counter top and removing her hands out of the oven gloves, and setting them down, she walked over to Mercedes "Honey, is everything OK?" she asked, concern filling her voice.  
>Mercedes eyes glanced up at her mother and she simply shrugged and muttered something about <em>friends leaving me<em> and then turning on her heel, and without a backward glance to her mum, she trudged up to her room and shut the door until it clicked. She then took her iPod out of the back pocket of her jeans and sitting down on her bed she unlocked it and riffled through her music until she stumbled across the two perfect songs that described her feelings at that exact moment in time she then got up off her bed and walked over to her docking station and placing her iPod into the slot she then clicked along to the song, pressed 'play' then laid down on the floor as the first few lines of '_Wish you were here' _by Avril Lavinge flowed out of the speakers and she just laid there staring at the ceiling and after a few seconds she felt the tears running down her face and inside her head she started cursing Kurt for making her feel this way. She then took her phone out of her pocket and dropped Finn a slightly cold, clipped, text.

**(The Hummel/Hudson house at around 8pm)**

Finn and Kurt had finished dinner and then ascended the stairs almost immediately afterwards to get on with 'homework' – the _real _reason behind their speedy departure was that Finn wanted to have a brother-to-brother talk with Kurt about his reasons for wanting to transfer so badly. Kurt, on the other hand was still planning on lying (or at least not telling him about Karofsky kissing him in the locker room) – when they eventually reached their shared bedroom Kurt and Finn sat on their respective beds and just started at one another without saying anything; clearly waiting for the other one to break the silence, which wasn't going to happen any time soon!

The silence was broken by Finn's phone beeping with his rather annoying text tone, which he chose to ignore (thinking it to be Rachel or Quinn) until Kurt simply glared daggers at him and he caved and took it out of his pocket and upon seeing who it was he gulped slightly.  
>Kurt noticed this and inclined his head to the side as if to ask "Well who is it then?" Finn then tentatively offered the phone to Kurt who took it from Finn's outstretched hand and scanned the message, which read:<p>

_Finn,  
>Please, please try and talk some sense into Kurt!<br>What he wants to do is total madness, I mean come on you and I both know about being picked on and yes granted what he's endured is far, far worse but I don't want him to go __I don't care if Blaine's there as his little slice of 'normal' we all knew him first and there is NO way I'm letting him forget that!  
>Sorry, I'm rambling, I'll let you go now. Talk to him and message me back when you're done, 'cause I may pop round later... We'll see<br>Bye for now,  
>Mercy x<em>

Kurt blinked back the tears and handed the phone back to Finn and simply shook his head at his stepbrother and catching the time on the bedside clock he got off the bed and walked into the en-suite to get ready for an, extremely, early night.

Finn, on the other hand, texted Mercedes back with a simple, yet hopefully effective, reply:  
><em><br>There's no getting through to him, Mercy, he's even getting ready for bed as we speak! So yeah, popping rounds out of the question... I've never seen him this determined, nor scared, before and to be honest I'm scared of pushing him too far in case it backfires on all of us. I guess we just have to let him do this to himself and be there to welcome him back, if that's ever an option again, OK?  
>See you at school tomorrow,<br>Finn_

He hit 'send' just as Kurt emerged from the bathroom and then jumped into bed, switched his night light off and turned so that his back was facing Finn and sighed into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mercedes' bedroom, 9.30pm) <strong>

Her phone buzzed next to her ear and picking it up she saw Finn's reply and let out a massive groan and then clicking her iPod on a few tracks until she reached _'Everybody Hurts' _and she fell asleep, on the floor, crying her eyes out!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter two is done!  
>What do you avid readers of this fic think, thinking I'm making Kurt out to be a little too mean? Or Finn to be even dumberclueless then normal? How about Mercedes, feeling sorry for her? If you feeling like answering these questions then the review box is open, so please use it – only if you want to of course.

Thank you again for all your support it means a great deal 3


End file.
